As network technology develops, network (e.g., online) games become more and more popular, especially those games involving role-playing, real-time, combat-type network games. The players may experience fight fun against different players in the network, by playing different occupation roles. In such games, the degree of balance of a character may be used as an important indicator for evaluating the games. For example, when the character does not have a good degree of balance, i.e., the character may be designed too strong or too weak, the player may be led to select this character more often or less often. This may cause the character to lose its original meaning as designed and cause the entire game un-balanced, generating reduced interest to the players.
Currently, the degree of balance of a character in a game is usually tested by game operators to collect game data, including use rate, methods for adding points to a skill, and game winning rate of the players, during an actual running process of the network game. Such testing requires a large amount of time, and the testing results are often influenced by network quality, game client device performance of the player, game player's operation level, and/or other factors. Such testing is therefore lack of objectivity and has low testing efficiency. It is therefore desirable to improve testing efficiency of network games and to improve objectivity of the testing results.